CLOSE YOUR EYES
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Ahora mientras abrías lentamente aquella puerta donde le habías encerrado tras atacarte por no dejarle salir te preguntabas si podrías controlarle para siempre, la razón por la que el control de Carlos fuera tan débil, que la maldición no le afectara como a ti. Secuela de I'm waking up. Jaylos
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien como saben Descendientes no me pertence, asi como ninguno de los personajes, sin embargo eso no impide que yo siga escribiendo sobre ellos YaY!**_

* * *

 _ **CLOSE YOUR EYES**_

" _If this was our last dance,_

 _I'd wait in the rain,_

 _Just to see your face._

 _If this was our last chance,_

 _I'd ask you to stay,_

 _For one last dance._

 _Close your eyes, oh._

 _Close your eyes, oh._

 _I am here,_

 _I am here."_

Jay no era un idiota si había pasado tanto tiempo esperado era por algo, sabía muy bien como planear sus golpes era después de todo el mejor ladrón de toda la isla, planear como apoderarse de aquellos artículos tomo de toda su astucia, la cual ahora ponía en práctica nuevamente, atacar su antigua hogar en estos momentos será estúpido, ellos estarían esperando, listos para luchar y evitar a toda costa ser exterminados.

Por eso esperaría, pacientemente hasta que estuvieran tan desesperados, hasta que se sintieran a salvo o aquellos otros habitantes sintieran la necesidad de tomar el control de la isla nuevamente, Jay sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una guerra interna en aquella isla empezara.

Su presa fue capturada en un instante, abrió el cráneo tomando el cerebro, aquel jugoso manjar que su pequeño tanto agradecería.

Él podía controlar el hambre, estaba ahí, molesta como siempre pero era totalmente controlada por el, seguir pensando de forma racional y actuar como una persona normal, pero su amado niño, su Carlos, él era una historia diferente, si el pequeño pasaba demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado de algo fresco su mente se perdía, se volvía incontrolable, salvaje, rabioso, actuando como aquellos otros caminantes atacando todo a su paso, buscando desesperadamente algo con que alimentarse.

Ahora mientras abrías lentamente aquella puerta donde le habías encerrado tras atacarte por no dejarle salir te preguntabas si podrías controlarle para siempre, la razón por la que el control de Carlos fuera tan débil, que la maldición no le afectara como a ti.

Un joven cuerpo se abalanzo contra ti, el olor de sangre fresca, de alimento le llamo, como todo un depredador se lanzó sobre ti, buscado la fuente de alimento, la pequeña bolsa donde mantenías el festín fue casi arrancado de tus dedos para ser devorado en instantes, no duro mucho, el hambre de tu joven amante era inmensa y en cuestión de minutos la bolsa aun con restos de sangre y sesos fue olvidado. Aquellos jóvenes labios atacaron los tuyos obligándote a caer al suelo, el golpe en tu cabeza fue ignorado cuando un cuerpo se posiciono contra tu regazo, cuando unas frías manos se aferraron a tu pecho acariciándole, buscando contacto contigo, incitándote a reaccionar a sus caricias.

Todas tus penas fueron olvidadas, aquellas preocupaciones de minutos antes fueron sustituidas por lujuria, lujuria liquida que bebías de sus labios, aquella pasión con sabor a cobre, a sangre, a muerte. Tus manos se aferraron a sus caderas atrayéndolas a las tuyas, bebiendo con deleite los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, tus labios fueron desfilando por su cuello, besando, chupando, mordiendo suavemente la piel expuesta, aquella que hasta hace unos días cubría un vendaje, una sucia venda que fue sustituida por una gasa ya que cubría su deliciosa piel.

La herida del otro lado de su cuello, aquel lugar donde le reclamaste por primera vez, la mordida con la que le volviste tuyo te recordó tu dilema, tus heridas nunca sanaron, pero la sangre dejo de brotar, la carne fresca en esta se seco completamente y si aun las cubrías con vendas era para evitar tener la visión de piezas faltantes en tu piel, esas heridas te recordaban lo jodido que se había convertido el mundo.

Pero para Carlos significaba otra cosa, significaba que era parte de ti, que ahora estarían justos para siempre, eternamente aun ahora después de la muerte, su pequeño cuerpo seguía frotándose contra el tuyo, sus labios volvieron a besar los tuyos, a saborear tu boca, a intentar embriagarte con aquel deseo de tenerte, sus manos vagaban bajo tu sudadera buscando desesperadamente el contacto con tu piel, con tu alma, se separa de tus labios lo suficiente para exponer su cuello en un acto de sumisión, de entrega por completo para ti, noto tu falta de cooperación y eso le preocupo, el quera hacerte feliz, hacerte saber que amaba estar junto a ti, ahí en ese momento en formar parte de ese mundo del que ahora pertenecían.

Su herida, aquella marca tuya, aquella huella de tu egoísmo al reclamarle con tuyo, las tuyas "sanaban" pero la de Carlos no, su herida sangraba si ejercías presión, y aun que no podía sentir ningún dolor por ella, el aroma de podredumbre que despedía te hacia preocupar, él no reacciono igual que tu, su cuerpo estaba muriendo, se descomponía como los de los demás caminantes y tu corazón se rompían ante eso.

-¿Jay? – te llamo aquella melodiosa voz, sin darte cuenta le habías abrazado con fuerza, enterrando tu nariz en su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma a muerte, arrepintiéndote de haberle hecho aquello - ¿ que está mal? – volvió a llamarte - ¿te he hecho daño antes? - oh tu pequeño creía que estabas molesto o al menos seguía pensando en aquella lucha que tuvieron momentos antes de encerrarlo en ese lugar.

-Todo está bien – sonreíste tomando su mejilla entre tus manos para besarlo con fuerza – estas aquí después de todo – murmuraste antes de volver a besarlo, de colocarle en el suelo y cubrir su cuerpo con el tuyo, de llenar de besos y carisias en una disculpa silencio, de abrazarle con fuerza y remordimientos ante tus actos – todo está bien – volviste a susurrar convenciéndote a ti más que a nadie.

Tal vez tus besos se hicieron más salvajes, tus caricias mas rudas, y tu intento de consuelo paso a segundo plano, tal vez la lujuria te hubiera controlado por completo y hubieras tomado el frio cuerpo de tu amor en ese momento, tal vez tendrías entonces algo más de que arrepentirte si no fuera por ellos.

Un ruido de caminantes en carrera, el llamado de la caza de carne fresca te hizo detenerte de cometer otra locura, la voz de un humano te hizo salir corriendo del lugar, alguien vivo, alguien con pulso, una presa.

La mirada del pequeño que te observaba desde el suelo con desconcierto te convenció, tu le traerías algo fresco, encontrarías algo para que ese pequeño comiera y volviera a ser normal tanto tiempo como fuera posible, tu mantendrías bajo control a Carlos, no ibas a permitirle llegar a ser una de esas cosas.

Así fue le abandonaste, corriste en busca del ansiado alimento, de aquello que lo mantuviera cuerdo, una expiación por el gran pecado que cometido.

Fue ahí cuando Jay los vio, humanos, carne fresca y aun que el hambre le dijo que atacara al instante, el espero, la oportunidad perfecta, el momento adecuado. Aquellas personas eran de la isla, la forma en que se movían abriéndose paso golpeando caminantes sin dudar, alguno de ellos hasta se bufaban y reían al destruirlos, definitivamente ese estilo único de violencia desenfrenada, de deseo y anhelo por causar dolor en los demás era simplemente inconfundible.

Debían estar desesperados en la isla como para venir a buscar alimentos en Auradon aun infestados de caminantes, el nuevo reino de Mal se caía a pedazos.

Tu sonrisa se hizo inmensa imaginando la guerra interna que abría en tu antiguo hogar, si no es que Mal ya había esparcido la maldición, tal vez era hora de reunirte con tu familia, pero antes saciarías tu hambre y obviamente llevaras algo para tu hermoso niño que te aguardaba en la seguridad de aquel cuarto.

Un fuerte disparo interrumpió tu cena, mientras devorabas con deleite al último hombre de aquel grupo que con tus propias manos acabaste, dejaste entonces aquellos cuerpos a merced de todos esos otros que llamados por la sangre fresca y gritos ahora se acercaban y alimentan de ellos.

El sonido se intensifico y de inmediato le reconociste, esa era la escopeta de Gastón, aquella que solía usar en la isla para amenazar a todo aquel que intentara atacarle. Recordabas escucharlo por las noches, cuando aquel cazador salía por presas humanas, aquellas noches cuando niño aterrado de miedo te aferrabas en el rincón donde dormías, cuando descubriste que los disparos era para aquellas personas que seguían en las noches en las calles frías de la isla.

Lo que te hizo moverte fue el miedo al descubrir de donde provenían esos disparos, estaba muy cerca del museo, muy cerca de Carlos.

Saliste corriendo lo más rápido que podías llamando la atención de varis otros cadáveres en el camino que paseaban sin rumbo fijo, los cuales empezaron a seguirte por instinto tal vez, la idea de carne fresca o el aroma sangre que ahora bañaba tu piel, sin importar la razón aquellos te siguieron hasta el museo lo cual fue perfecto todavía no era muy tarde.

* * *

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? – una voz muy familiar para ti se burlaba.

-Siempre supe que terminarías muerto De Vil – continuo una segunda voz.

-Descuida le pondremos fin a tu miseria – volvió a reírse la primera voz que levantaba aquella arma para atacar a ese pequeño que gruñía desde una esquina de la habitación, pues la cordura en su cabeza ahora totalmente clara le detenía a atacar como un animal salvaje.

Carlos aún estaba consiente cuando escucho aquellos ruidos fuera del museo, luego que Jay le dejara y ordenara quedarse en silencio, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y frente a él estaban aquellos chicos que solían torturarle en la isla.

Los gemelos Gastón charlando sobre lo divertido y fácil que era matar caminantes, sobre lo emocionante de salir de la isla para poder disparar a cosas reales, uno de ellos llevaba la arma de su padre, aquella horrible arma que solía asustarle de pequeño casi tanto como el llamado de su madre, el otro con una enorme hacha sobre su hombro ambos burlándose del ahora encogido niño en una esquina.

El mayor de ellos decidió apuntarle para disparar en la cabeza, el miedo se hizo cargo de él, iba a morir, dejaría de existir y lo peor de todo es que Jay no estaría ahí con él, la persona por la que lo había sacrificado todo no estaría a su lado, el no volvería a verle nunca más.

Cerro los ojos resignado a su destino esperando un impacto que jamás llego pues de inmediato Jay se había lanzado contra aquel atacante mordiendo su cuello, Carlos levanto la vista al escuchar el sonido estrangulado de una voz, las maldiciones que salían de la boca de su otro atacante solo para observar como este levantaba su hacha para atacar a su salvador, entonces su sentido común desapareció, la ira dentro del chiquillo ardió con intensidad, el deseo de protección, de salvaguardar lo que tanto anhelaba, así que ataco.

Derribo al joven que fácilmente le había superado en fuerza mucho antes, arremetió contra dominándole contra el suelo mientras mostraba sus dientes jadeantes de hambre y muerte, empujo con fuerza su mano aquella que sostenía el arma para obligarle a soltarla viendo la confusión mezclada con miedo del chico que tanto tiempo te torturo, el joven que fue su verdugo mucho antes de Jay.

Fue divertido verle palear contra ese pequeño, oírle aullar de dolor cuando sus dientes se encajaron en su piel maltrecha, escucharle maldecirle mientras aquel trozo de carne aun bailaba alrededor de su boca, mientras la sangre volvía a decorar su pálida piel de color carmín, fue realmente excitante ver como su vida se extinguía ante aquella mordida.

Y el frenesí fue diferente ahora, antes la ansia de comida nublaba sus otros deseos, antes su cerebro no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para prestar atención a nada más que el delicioso festín que se encontraba dispuesto a ser devorado, no, antes toda su atención era para alimentarse pero ahora con su mente totalmente limpia, con total control de su cuerpo Carlos no puedo evitar deleitarse por aquella majestuosa visión, Jay aún se cernía sobre el gemelo mayor destrozando su cuello como un animal salvaje, arrancando tozos de carne que escupía al instante, tal parecía que se dedicaba a mutilar el cuerpo de aquel que se atrevió a atentar contra la vida del niño.

Y tal vez era así Jay sentía una furia dentro de él, sus manos se encajaron en la costillas de aquel cuerpo sin vida encajándose hasta hacerle sangrar, gruñendo palabras que Carlos decidió ignorar embelesado por aquella escena, pronto la carne debajo de Jay cedió para ser desgarrada con sus uñas y nueva sangre broto aun tibia, el chasquido de huesos al quebrarse hicieron eco en la habitación cuando aquel joven rompió las costillas de su presa levantándoles, salpicando sangre por todas partes, un gemido bajo le llamo su atención, Carlos miro con sorpresa como aquel gemelo exhalaba su último aliento mientras Jay le destrozaba sin remordimiento alguno.

Entonces Jay se levantó tambaleante, sus manos cubiertas de sangre fresca aun goteaban, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado como si realmente necesitara aquel oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones y su mirada totalmente salvaje debió helarle la sangre, mas sin embargo no fue así, Carlos trago duro ante aquello, su lengua salió lo suficiente para volver a probar a sangre que en sus labios aun persistían de su propia víctima y como si de un interruptor se tratase Jay se abalanzo contra el chico que aún se encontraba a horcadas de aquel cuerpo mirándole con deseo puro.

Dientes chocando entre sí en un beso totalmente salvaje carente de cualquier emoción, saliva entre mezclada con sangre de sus agresores, gruñidos provenientes de aquel joven que de inmediato le empujo contra una pared con salvajismo.

-Mío – gruño Jay mordisqueando su labios, tomándole de las caderas para levantarle y así poder colocarse entre el – mío - volvió a gruñir mientras enterraba sus dientes en el lado bueno de su cuello, causándole gemir de placer y dolor – Mío – susurro nuevamente arrancando la tersa piel, ahora fría, carente de aquel perfume que le enloquecía tanto, desgarro entonces una nueva mordedura que sangro causando un grito ahogado del chiquillo que aferrándose a sus cabellos le incitaba a tomar más, a devorarle por completo.

El gruñido de aquellos otros caminantes le hicieron entrar en razón, apartándose entonces de aquel que ofrecía sumisamente su cuello que estaba totalmente destrozado, el sabor de la carne de su pequeño le hizo horrorizarse de los sucedido, él había perdido el control, Jay se perdió en la necesidad de reclamar lo que tanto anhelaba, de hacer suyo el cuerpo de aquel pequeño, en aquel momento le devora sin dudarlo, y Carlos oh su amado Carlos , le miraba sumisamente ofreciéndose a la muerte, entregándose por completo en un insano deseo de sentirse amado por Jay que le dejaría consumirle hasta los huesos, hasta que no quedara nada si con eso le hacía feliz.

Horrorizado se apartó de aquel niño que en un intento de continuar se aferró a sus ropas, con gran brusquedad le aparto empujándole nuevamente con fuerza, azotándole hasta el otro lado de la habitación, retrocediendo a la puerta, los caminantes que ahora se cernían sobre los cadáveres alimentándose interrumpieron su camino, furioso ante esto pateo con fuerza a uno de ellos, estrellando su cabeza contra su bota hasta destrozarle, ningún otro camínate se inmuto ante esto, mas al dar una última mirada al niño que ahora abandonaba le sorprendió lo que vio, no había miedo, ni terror en aquellos bellos ojos, no, Carlos de Vil le miraba con un enorme deseo, con lujuria ante aquel acto tan violento de su parte.

Aquello estaba mal, no solo Carlos se veía afectado por la maldición, al parecer el también perdía su cordura al estar tanto tiempo con el niño, en pensar en que alguien podría arrebatárselo, él estaba volviéndose una criatura violenta y sin sentido, lo peor era que a su niño parecía encantarle, le gustaba que el fuera así, que le usara como alimento, Jay estaba perdido, necesitaba estabilidad, necesitaba cordura, el necesitaba a su familia, tal vez con todos reunidos volvería a tener control de si, había funcionado cuando estaba vivo, después de todo si un fuera por Mal seria seguramente un bastardo homicida como Gastón, no, el necesitaba a su familia cerca, un propósito por protegerles o terminara perdido en su deseo de poseer a Carlos.

Salió entonces hasta dar con los muelles encontrándole ahí una vieja barcaza que seguramente había servido para que aquellos moradores de la isla les visitaran, no pudo evitar sonreír, pronto se reunirían, pronto todo estaría bien, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Las frías calles se encontraban desiertas, no había nadie que notara su llegada, el manto de la noche fue su perfecta cubierta, en un instante el silencio inundaba aquella isla, al siguiente los gritos desgarradores llenaron el vacío en la oscuridad.

El instinto naciente desde su interior, el hambre primitiva nublando su cordura les instigo a seguirle, a aquel por el que sentían una extraña atracción, el único caminante que actuaba de manera diferente a ellos, que hablaba, que tenía pleno control de sí mismo, aquel que les atacaba si se acercaban lo suficiente para molestarle y aun así le siguieron, se embarcaron dentro de aquel navío sin saber su destino, se dejaron guiar como simples peones mientras aquel se fundía en la piel de otro caminante casi tan raro como él.

La recompensa fue grande en el horizonte más allá de las aguas carne fresca les dio la bienvenida, sin perder tiempo recorrieron las calles, infestándoles de su presencia, entraron a casa y edificios, buscaron entre escondrijos la ansiada comida, destrozaron a su paso sin preocuparse por alguna otra cosa, sin detenerse a pensar que fueron usados simplemente como una distracción para aquel que en sigilo cruzo las calles de la isla de la mano de su propiedad, del otro camínante que al igual que ellos le seguía fiel como un cordero sin voluntad.

Jay le llevo entre las calles observante de la destrucción que aquellas criaturas causaban, viendo como muchas de estas eran destruidas por aquellas personas al defenderse sin importarle, pues con un objetivo en mente el marcharía hasta donde su familia se encontrara.

El castillo de las ofertas era su objetivo, está seguro que ahí es donde Mal y los demás se encontraran, y ya que al parecer no había signos de la maldición en esta era probable que la mantuvieran contenida, sabía muy bien que Ben jamás se atrevería a matarle, no a ella un cuando fuera un peligro potencial, Evie seguramente buscaba desesperada una cura entre los libros de su madre y la propia Maléfica, pero Jay sabía que todo era inútil pelear contra aquella maldición tan poderosa no servía de nada solo había un camino y era el que el había tomado, adaptarse.

Adaptarse o morir, nunca aquella palabras tuvieron tanto significado como ahora, si él no hubiera luchado lo suficiente para tomar el control de su cuerpo, si el no estuviera emparejado con Jafar no podría estar tomado de la mano de Carlos, porque si él sabía que fue gracias a este lazo de sangre que la maldición tomo un camino diferente a él, que gracias a que aquel ex genio lleno de ira y venganza que él todavía estaba lo suficientemente lucido para abrazar y besar el bello rostro de su amado aun ahora en la muerte, él estaba agradecido por primera vez en mucho tiempo por ser el hijo de alguien tan ruin, él no sabía que pronto lo iba a lamentar.

Sus pasos fueron detenidos de inmediato, pues aquel al que tenía entre sus dedos dejo de andar tras de él.

-¿Carlos? – el susurro de su nombre no causo ningún efecto en el pues su mirada se mantenía fija en una sola cosa.

Un Panther De Ville, el auto de su madre, aquel Bebé que era mucho más importante para esa mujer que su propio hijo se encontraba detenido en medio de aquella calle, abandonado tal vez demasiado lejos de Hell Hall, Jay observo el rostro deformado de su niño, aquel que paso de la sorpresa al miedo para terminar en el horror, su amado niño aun le temía, estaba aterrorizado por aquella mujer a tal nivel que incluso el automóvil de ella le causaba aquel temor.

Mas su sonrisa se hizo más ancha pues una nueva idea llenaba su cabeza, Mal y los demás podían esperar un poco estaba seguro que sobrevivieran a aquellos caminantes sin cerebro ya iría el a buscarles para reunir a su familia pero por ahora tenía algo más que cuidar, debía hacerse cargo de aquella situación, de quitar el miedo en los ojos de Carlos.

Camino entonces en dirección contraria, buscando desesperadamente entre los cristales de aquel vehículo mientras su mano era casi estrangulada por su acompañante que lleno de miedo se ocultaba a sus espaldas el ruido de golpes contra cuerpos y gritos llenos de maldiciones llamaron su atención.

Aquella era definitivamente Cruella debió salir de su vehículo al ser ataca y por el sonido de aquello seguramente estaba rodeada en aquel callejón, tuvo que suprimir una risa ante lo perfecto de la situación mientras se dirigía al lugar proveniente de aquellos alaridos más nuevamente el chico a su lado se resistió con miedo.

Carlos se detuvo no queriendo hacerle frente, su corazón si aún latiese hubiese ido a mil por hora ante la simple idea de presenciar nuevamente a su madre, puede que se levantara contra ella antes de buscar a Jay, pero ahora que estaba así, que había muerto a manos del ser que más le amaba sabía que ella lo usaría en su contra, su madre su burlaría por su debilitar, por ser tan inútil para terminar como una de ésas cosas, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

-Estará bien Carlos – aquellas dos frías manos tomaron su rostro con dulzura, unos secos y agrietados labios se presionaron contra los suyos en un beso dulce lleno de amor, lleno de confianza y tranquilidad.

Jay le tranquilizaba, una promesa de seguridad legitima y aun que él no quisiera enfrentarle confiaba tanto en Jay que se dejó llevar, el había dado después de todo su vida para él.

Cruella había corrido en el momento en el que el sujeto al que atropello se levantó para intentar lanzarse contra el cristal de su amado bebé, había escuchado de aquellas cosas la razón por la que todos esos idiotas de Auradon fueron forzados a esconderse en la isla, y aun que tal vez mucho estaban asustado por aquello que parecía ser una invasión, ella no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, todo entonces el bate de metal, aquel que mantenía en su asiento para defenderse y golpear a esas cosas que amenazaban con romper las ventanas de su amada posesión, salió entonces en busca de un refugio cualquier lugar donde estaría a salvo de aquellos dientes malolientes, lamentablemente para ella no conocía la isla tan bien como creí pues sin tener tiempo suficiente quedo atrapada en un callejón sucio sin salida, maldiciendo nuevamente a todos aquellos a los que recordaba se giró para hacerle frente a esas bestias sin cerebro dispuesta a luchar hasta la muerte.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio una cabellera blanca en el fondo de aquella multitud.

Tal vez burlarse de su hijo no fue una buena idea, más en aquel momento Cruella no pensaba con la suficiente lucidez, no después de cómo tras un gruñido claramente no humano aquellos caminantes dejaron de atacarle retrocediendo para salir del callejón en busca de otra presa.

-El hijo de Jafar – murmuro aquella mujer cuando al fin se encontraron a solas en aquel apestoso callejón, cuando frente a ella se levantaba aquella figura tan familiar para ella – ya era hora que fuera de alguna utilidad Carlos – grito ella con fastidio hacia aquella figura que no se apartaba de la espalda del mayor – mi hermoso bebé está lleno de mierda por tu jodida culpa, maldito perro inútil… – soltó nuevamente causando un estremecimiento en el menor más antes de que pudiera proseguir con cualquier otra cosa, otro insulto para aquel niño unos fuertes brazos le empujaron con fuerza contra el frio suelo.

El jadeante aliento de Jay, aquellos dientes listos para devorarle gruñeron en su rostro para silenciar su parloteo en aquel instante, mas ningún daño llego pues ese joven se limitó a detenerle ahí , a mantener todo su pesado cuerpo sobre ella para someterle, para mantenerla atrapada.

-Carlos – gruño el joven - Carlos – volvió a llamar girando su cabeza para mirar aquel niño que aun asombrado miraba todo lo sucedido – Carlos – susurro esta vez con dulzura y amor mirando levemente a aquella mujer bajo de él, manteniéndole firme, un regalo para su amante.

Los ojos de aquella mujer se abrieron con furia al notar la intención, nuevas maldiciones escaparon de su garganta contra el de cabellos claros, amenazas vacías, de castigos bien conocidos por el por aquella osadía, por intentar tocarle, y por un segundo Carlos realmente pensó en obedecer, en quitar a Jay de su madre y ponerla a salvo, en ser el buen hijo que su madre siempre quiso, no en ser el buen sirviente que ella moldeo.

La ira nuevamente se hizo presente en el, los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado con aquella que llamaba madre vinieron a él y Cruella vio por primera vez en su pequeño algo que ella había intentado apagar todos esos años, la voluntad, la voluntad de vivir sin ella, el valor para decir ya basta ante sus constantes abusos, la determinación de dejarla atrás.

Ninguno de ellos recuerda muy bien como paso, escenarios borrosos para Carlos, el olor a sangre y podredumbre para Jay, el dolor agonizante para Cruella, lo que si recuerdan fue lo que paso después, por que cuando aquel niño se decidió al fin y sus dientes se desgarraron la oscura y correosa piel de aquella mujer solo era el principio de su venganza.

Cuando Cruella regreso después de aquellos agonizantes minutos, llena de hambre y sin ningún control aquel metálico tubo se estrelló contra su rostro destrozándole en un instante, Carlos golpeo su cabeza repetidamente su rostro estaría lleno de lágrimas de ira si aún pudiera llorar en ese momento, más la sangre y sesos de aquella su madre le cubrieron por completo ante cada golpe, ante cada levantamiento de su arma que era dejada caer nuevamente con furia.

El suave agarre de sus caderas en su espalda le hizo detenerse soltando de inmediato aquella arma mientras respiraba aquel aire que no necesitaba con dificultar, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de aquel que besaba su cuello para hacerle olvidar aquel gran dolor que aún se arremolinaba en su interior.

Había matado a su madre, había destrozado a la mujer que debió amarle y en lugar de eso le despreciaba, se encargó de tomar su vida no solo una vez si no dos veces, quitándole la oportunidad de regresar como uno de ellos, tratando de vengarse por todo el dolor sufrido en su corta vida.

Y lloro, lloro con gemidos ahogados, lloro sin lágrimas que no podían caer de sus ojos debido a que aun cuando Cruella fue el tormento en su vida, la causante de sus pesadillas todas las noches el la amaba, amaba a la mujer que nunca fue una madre para él, amaba a aquella que siempre le mostró desprecio haciendo ansiar cualquier muestra de afecto por más pequeño que hubiera, le amaba porque para el ella había sido por muchos años la única familia que creyó tener.

Cuando sus labios fueron tomados en un tierno y lento beso, cuando su rostro fue acariciado con tanta dulzura y sus brazos se cerraron sobre aquel firme torso fue al fin cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nada importaba, Cruella solo sería un recuerdo lejano de ahora en adelante pues el tenia alguien más a quien aferrarse, le tenía a él, a Jay, el chico por el cual había muerto y regresado, y pronto tendrían a su nueva familia, un último beso en sus labios y Jay le tomo nuevamente entrelazando sus dedos para ir en busca de ellas, para traer de vuelta aquella felicidad al reunirse todos juntos, cuanto ansiaba aquel pequeño ver a sus queridas hermanas.

* * *

Evie se paseaba con nerviosismo por aquella pequeña sala, su madre sentada desde donde había dejado caer aquellas trágicas noticias, Ben, aquel rey sin reino ahora pare totalmente cansado, devastado por la situación, Mal miraba por aquel gran ventanal su rostro en blanco libre de cual quiera emoción no demostraba lo preocupado que estaba, sus demás amigas Lonnie, Jane y Audrey habían tenido que salir de esta al notar como la tensión subía, luego de aquel arrebato de ira por parte de la princesa quien sumida en el dolor se encargó de culpar a Mal, la reina Bella tuvo que sacarle del lugar ante la mirada de odio de esta que parecía dispuesta a maldecir a su agresora.

Y aquella tensión solo se hacía más grande, pues una nueva preocupación era dada por la reina malvada, semanas desde su llegada habían pasado y sin la última provisión semanal del reino el alimento en la isla se había terminado, en una tierra muerta, infértil y sin posibilidades para sobrevivir ellos iban a perecer.

Varios hombres de esta la mayoría habitantes de la isla intentaron tomar el lugar por sus manos, hacerse del mando y sacar a aquella gente que tanto odiaban, pero nuevamente Mal tomo las cosas en sus manos aplacando sus quejas, pero otros más salieron de ella, partieron de la isla a aquella tierra infestada de muertos vivientes en busca de alimentos, nadie pudo detenerlos.

Mal ahora se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión, ir en busca del alimento para su gente o quedarse y verles morir, ella era inmune pero no podría hacerlo sola y la simple idea de arriesgar a alguien más le parecía impensable.

Aparto su vista de aquella ventana mirando nuevamente al interior, donde Evie aún seguía paseándose, donde Ben parecía envejecer a cada minuto, donde aquella reina le miraba con preocupación, esto era su culpa, era la magia de su madre y aun que había buscado mil maneras de revertirla algo en esta maldición se lo impedía, una magia extraña, una que jamás había sentido y al mismo tiempo le parecía reconocer si no hacía algo pronto todos morirían y Maléfica había consumado su venganza.

El alboroto en lo que deberían ser las tranquilas calles le saco de sus pensamiento, desde hace unos días, el luto parecía ser guardado por todo aquel en la isla, el silencio mortal acompañante del dolor y la pena mantenía todo en calma, pero esta noche, nuevos murmullos de pisas al correr, nuevos gritos de auxilio se escucharon, nuevos gemidos de dolor.

Todos aquellos en la habitación corrieron a buscar la razón de aquello mirando con horror como por las calles aparecía algo que no debería estar ahí, un sin número de caminantes se balanceaban atrapando víctimas, entrando a casas, devorando a todo aquel a su paso, el grito de Jane desde la parte baja de la tienda les hizo correr de inmediato.

La reina Bella entro entonces con aquellas chicas para cerrar la puerta, Lonnie buscaba desesperadamente una forma de atrancar la puerta, Ben fue el primero en reaccionar que de inmediato empujo la nevera para poder mantener aquélla puerta fielmente cerrada, aquellos al fin respiraron de alivio mientras en el exterior los gritos no cesaban.

Jane se acurrucaba entre los brazos de la reina Madre, Audrey gritaba incoherencias asustada, Lonnie buscaba por todos lados asegurándose de que todo estuviera bloqueado, que se mantuvieran a salvo, Ben parecía querer entrar en cualquier momento en un colapso nervioso, la reina malvada desesperada observaba desde la ventana en dirección a su palacio, preocupada más por sus cosas que su propia vida, pero Mal parecía totalmente ida, el suave apretón de su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad, la mira de determinación de su hermana Evie le dio el impulso que necesitaban, ellos iban a salir de esto, no sabían cómo esas cosas llegaron a la isla ni como destruir la maldición pero algo era seguro ellos iban a sobrevivir.

* * *

Jay al fin llego a su destino, varios caminantes intentaban entrar por una puerta totalmente bloqueada, lo cual arruinaba su plan, el necesitaba entrar y una distracción, a su lado el pequeño niño le miraba interrogante mientras un pequeño plan se trazaba en su mente, llamo entonces a los demás caminantes buscando otra entrada, él era el mejor amigo de Mal y el mejor ladrón de la isla, siempre había una puerta trasera, siempre, y el las conocía todas, abrió entonces una pequeña escotilla en la parte trasera de la tienta, una por donde se llegaba directamente a la habitación de Mal, solo dos personas la conocían y la otra se encontraba justo del otro lado.

Dejo que aquellos caminantes pasaran primero, que les dieran una distracción por si había más personas ahí cuando el grito de lo que reconoció como Audrey se elevó en el aire supo que estaba en lo correcto, entro entonces ayudando a su hermoso niño, caminaron saliendo de aquella habitación, observando algo realmente macabro, cuerpos de aquellos caminantes sin vida parecían adornar el suelo, en la puerta de otra habitación empujando contra esta varios intentaban entrar, en otra esquina Evie golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza a una criatura hambrienta de su carne.

Carlos de inmediato se abalanzo contra ella, el hambre parecía hacerse nuevamente presente o tal vez el instinto de atacar fue lo que le obligo a pararse frente a la chica que ante su aparición dudo en atacarle, una fracción de segundo, el tiempo necesario para que aquel chico se lanzara contra ella, por suerte para ella reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarle, logrando que aquel niño chocara contra la pared, levanto entonces su arma manchada de sesos podridos y con lágrimas en los ojos se dispuso a atacar al niño.

-Lo siento Carlos – murmuro en silencio, mas nuevamente no pudo hacer nada, se quedó ahí mirando con dolor aquella criatura en la que se había convertido su niño, fue entonces que unos brazos la rodearon , que sintió el hedor de la muerte en su cuello que supo que todo había terminado.

-No – jadeo su atacante reconociéndole de inmediato – no – volvió a hablar cuando aquel niño se levantaba dispuesto a morderle – no puedo arriesgarme Carlos – Evie podía sentir como aquel agarre se mantenía firme pero sin lastimarle, mientras aquel niño hacia un mueca de decepción – no si quiero que regrese como nosotros – y entonces un grito escapo de su garganta, Jay quería hacerla como el, regresarla como una de esas cosas y en aquel momento aquella princesita prefería la muerte a ser una de esa cosas – ya me odiaras por arruinar tu vestido más tarde Evie – gruño esta vez para ella mientras esta forcejeaba fue entonces que aquellos dientes de hundieron en su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, que sentía como era víctima de aquella maldición.

Y la sangre corrió por su cuello manchando de carmín todo a su paso, y grito hasta quedarse afónica, mirando con horro como su amado hermanito sonreía gustoso acercándose al fin para llegar a Jay que a su espalda aun lamia con suavidad la herida en su hombro, el sonar de dientes chocando le hicieron girar encontrar como aquellos dos parecían compartir la tibieza en sus labios de su sangre aun con ella ahí.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del mayor quien de inmediato empujo a aquel niño que había intentado tomar un bocado de aquélla chica, aquellos brazos bajaron entonces a su cintura para llevarle con suavidad hasta donde aquellos caminantes tambaleantes golpeaban la puerta, quienes se detuvieron de inmediato alejándose ate la presencia de aquel ser más extraño que ellos.

Uno de ellos intento tomar algo de aquella chica que aun olía a carne fresca más de inmediato el chico más joven le empujo con fuerza evitando que la tocara, muchos obtuvieron el mensaje, no era suya para tomar, no cuando ya estaba marcada.

No tardo mucho para que el abriera aquella puerta, la cual no tenía nada que la detuviera, empujo entonces a la chica en su interior para cerrar con fuerza nuevamente aquella, manteniéndola a salgo antes de su transformación, aquellos caminantes se alejaron de está buscando a su alrededor nuevas víctimas, varios de ellos acorralaron a la reina malvada que se defendía como una experta.

El golpe de un bate golpeando la carne muerta tras de él le hizo girarse, frente a él, el cuerpo de Carlos se desplomaba en el suelo su atacante aquel rey que con dolor era forzado a lastimar a sus amigos nuevamente, la ira nuevamente se hizo presente en él, lanzándose de inmediato contra aquel joven sujetándole en el piso con fuerza, gruñendo en su rostro con ferocidad.

Él iba a matarlo, lo sentía por Mal pero Jay no iba a dejar que Ben regresara al menos no después de una dolorosa muerte, pues sabía muy bien que su niño no estaba muerto más el atrevimiento de dañare tenía que pagarlo caro.

-Jay no… por favor el no – susurro Mal mirándole desde el otro lado de la habitación mirándole con verdadero dolor, suplicante a sus pies.

Aquello le tomo con sorpresa pues su hermana se encontraba totalmente sana, la confusión paso por su mente solo unos segundos pues recordó entonces la última vez que una maldición de su madre le golpeó y entonces lo supo, Mal era inmune, ella nunca podría convertirse en uno de ellos, no podría pertenecer a su familia y si tomaba a Ben entonces le habría quitado todo.

El no sería mejor que su padre al lanzar esa maldición, el lastimaría a su querida hermana, a aquella que juro proteger, la dañaría tan mal al separarle de él.

Los suaves jadeos de su niño le hicieron cambiar su mirada pues aquel se levantaba nuevamente, su quijada totalmente desencajada necesito ser puesta nuevamente por sus propias manos en su lugar, el crujir de aquéllos huesos al acomodarla le dieron la visión más horrenda que nunca había visto, pues con dos nuevos clic Carlos alineo su cabeza y su mandíbula, la carne desprendiéndose de su rostro carente de calor, su nariz destrozada causaban una mueca en aquel niño cuyo control parecía debilitarse por un segundo para nuevamente parpadear y mirarle en control.

¿Que había hecho?

Jay reamente era un mounstro, estaba tan sumido en su egoísmo que no observo lo que había causado, había logrado terminar lo de Jafar, extender la maldición, aferrándose a esta para que no fuera removida por Mal, quien seguramente había intentado romperla.

-Lo siento – suspiro el, soltando el cuerpo de Ben para levantarse suavemente llamando a su hermana – lo siento Mal – volvió a repetir mientras esta se acercaba con suavidad ante el horro de Ben que n confiaba aun en Jay, que buscando desesperadamente su arma con sus manos para atacarle y mantener a su novia a salvo.

Mal se acercó con mucho cuidado para tomar aquella mano ofrecida por el chico, lanzando una mirada tranquilizadora a su novio que le gritaba alejarse, en cuanto sus dedos se tocaron ella pudo sentirlo, la magia, aquella que mantenía bloqueada la maldición, aquella tan familiar y extraña a la vez, la magia de Jafar, porque ella pudo sentirla emanando suavemente de Jay durante su residencia de Auradon, ella siempre estuvo ahí, latente, esperando el mínimo empujón para explotar en el chico quien aferrándose a esta adaptó la maldición para sobrevivir.

Y su sonrisa ilumino su rostro porque ahora gracias a este descubrimiento, gracias a Jay, a su magia enlazada con la suya podría disipar aquella maldición, podría curar a todos y regresar a la normalidad a todo Auradon, ellos podrían detener este horrible fin.

Jay pareció entender lo que ella quería decir, pues de inmediato asintió con su cabeza dándole total control de aquella magia que broto de ellos y ambos, con sus manos entre lazadas lanzaron el contra hechizo que eliminaría la maldición, pero esta era demasiado fuerte, una que no podía desaparecer por completo no del todo de aquel cuerpo que se aferraba a ella hasta fundirse.

Una última mirada a su niño fue enviada por Jay justo antes de sentir como la magia abandonaba su cuerpo, un último instante de ver a aquel ser que le miraba con asombro pues en un segundo el color de sus ojos regresaron a él, su sonrisa solo duro un instante pues en cuanto el rosado color de sus mejillas regreso con un aliento de vida para Carlos, la sangre broto de todas aquellas heridas abiertas entonces todo se derrumbó.

Carlos se desplomo en un ruido sordo contra el suelo de madera ante el asombro de todos.

* * *

Evie tenía hambre, un hambre terrible, lo último que recordaba era ser empujada a aquella habitación por Jay luego de ser mordida, entonces los rostros llenos de horror de aquellas en la habitación observaron cómo se desplomo en el suelo para que la oscuridad la abrazara.

Hambre, un hambre inmensa y el dulce aroma de carne fresca estaba frente a ella, aunque parecía completamente perdida en el hambre no lo estaba, ella perfectamente sabia quienes eras aquellas personas, como Lonnie le apuntaba con algo metálico rogándole que se apartara defendiendo a aquella mujer que abrazaba con fuerza a dos chicas que con miedo se alejaban de ti.

Dolor, aquel dolor intenso que solo aplacaría la comida, con aquella que estaba justo frente a ella, aquella que le llamaba cual canto de sirena, un par de paso vacilantes fueron dados por ellas, los gritos intensos de aquella que le amenazaba se hacían más fuerte, los sollozos de aquellas otras aumentaban, y cuando al fin iba a dejarse consumir por aquel instinto, nuevamente se desplomo en el suelo.

Cuando despertó nuevamente fue consiente de dos cosas, el dolor seguía ahí, en su hombro para ser más exacto y la sangre que brotaba cada vez más tuene y segundo podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, aquella hambre ya no le abrumaba pero sobre todo ella estaba viva.

Aquellas mujeres le miraban confundas, Lonnie sostenía su arma frente a ella sin estar completamente convencida por su repentino cambio, más cuando esta chica se levantó para salir de la habitación sin molestarse en hacerles caso supieron que algo pasaba.

En la sala, el lugar donde una batalla se libraba un joven se aferraba al cuerpo de un pequeño niño, Evie se acercó lentamente solo para ser recibida por el horror, pues su pequeño hermanito parecía tan vivo como alguien al borde da la muerte podía estar.

Carlos De Vil tenia demasiadas heridas, cuando la maldición dejo sus sistema y su corazón volvió a latir con vida, la sangre dentro de el termino por brotar de estas dejándole al borde de la muerte, aquellas que aun cubiertas por suaves vendajes se tiñeron carmín, su cuerpo colapso entonces mientras la vida nuevamente dada a él se escapada sin poder detenerla.

-Carlos... Carlos estarás bien – susurraba aquel joven, cuya maldición se negaba a dejarle.

-Ja…Jay… - murmuro el niño con dificultar pues aquella sangre fresca brotaba de sus labios.

No hables… - intento detenerle acariciando su mejilla con suavidad - te pondrás bien lo prometo – acuno su cuerpo con dulzura negándose a perderle de vista - vas a recuperarte y entonces haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Tu…. Tú eres…lo... que quiero – escupió las palabras con dificultad.

-Me tienes – Jay agradecía no poder soltar lágrimas de lo contrario estaría lleno de estas en este momento - siempre me has tenido…

-Una cita – siguió murmurando el niño forzándose por mantenerse despierto - quiero una cita – Evie intento acercarse mas fue detenida por Mal quien simplemente se lo negó, ellos merecían esto, este momento solo les pertenecía.

-Claro una cita… te llevare al cine… a los video juegos – prometía firmemente esperando mantener con vida a su amado, dándole algo por que luchar -maldición Carlos mañana iremos al lago encantado y tendremos la mejor cita de todas pero por favor no cierres tus ojos – pero el niño no pudo hacerlo, pues sus ojos se fueron cerrado lentamente aun en contra de su voluntad - Carlos mírame, Carlos – llamo sacudiendo suavemente el cuerpo de el pequeño.

-Lo siento, tengo sueño – susurro suavemente respirando cada vez más lento dejándose envolver por los brazos de la muerte – te amo – y aquello parecía haber sido dicho solo en su imaginación, pues las palabras fueron tan débiles que nadie más que Jay las escucho y aquel latido de corazón al fin se detuvo.

-No... no… - la desesperación en su voz era grande - despierta Carlos – Evie cerro sus ojos derramando lagrimas ante aquella visión, Ben abrazo a Mal que se negaba a ver a su hermano morir - ¡CARLOS! – grito nuevamente lleno de dolor – Carlos – susurro suavemente descansando su frente con la de él sintiendo como el calor escapaba de su amado.

Y grito de nuevo desgarradoramente, rompiendo el alma de todos los presentes, Evie se dejó abrazar por Lonnie aquella que sostenía firmemente aquel vendaje contra su herida mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos por ver a su hermanito morir.

Jay sacudió el cuerpo ahora si inerte de su amado, llamándole hasta desgarrar su garganta odiándose profundamente por ser tan estúpido, por tomar decisiones tan malas, por haberle arrebatado la vida nuevamente a lo más preciado para él.

-Jay es suficiente – susurro Mal quien se había acercado para tomar el hombro de su hermano y apretarle suavemente, quien intentaba ayudar a recomponer los pedazos de aquel chico que miraban morir nuevamente y esta vez para siempre al amor de su vida.

Pero Jay no les escucho, empujo aquella mano amiga aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, llorando sin lágrimas la pérdida del ser amado, odiando como nunca aquel destino tan cruel que no podía compartir con su niño, perdiéndose en el dolor y la agonía de perder a Carlos de Vil.

Semanas más tarde los habitantes nuevamente regresaron a aquel basto reino, aquellos seres víctimas de la maldición lo suficientemente fuertes sobrevivieron a la cura, otros simplemente al igual que su amado cayeron inertes muertos al instante.

Un gran monumento se levantó para conmemorar la tragedia, el nombre grabado en las placas doradas reunieron los nombres de las miles de víctimas que cobraron aquella fatídica maldición, todos los cuerpos fueron incinerados para evitar un posible brote, todos menos uno.

Pues en un mausoleo dentro del cementerio real los restos de un pequeño chico descansaban entre hermosas paredes de mármol, custodiado por ángeles de mirada bondadosa, cubierto de flores frescas que eran colocadas cada día sin falta por sus dos hermanas.

En lo profundo del castillo, en la mazmorra más oscura de todas, tras una enorme puerta de acero el sonido de un cuerpo chocante contra esta hacía eco entre los fríos pasillos, pues ahí perdido entre el dolor se encontraba aquel joven sin razón alguna, pues ninguna de sus hermanas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para darle paz, nadie quería ver morir a otro integrante de su pequeña y rota familia.

* * *

-¡Vamos Cam! – grito el pequeño niño de cabellos violetas

-Damien vamos a meternos en problemas – murmuro el pequeño chiquillo siguiendo los pasos de su primo, entre los oscuros y fríos pasillos de roca del castillo real.

Con suaves y delicados pasos aquel pequeño niño se esforzaba por mirar entre aquellas tinieblas, sus enormes ojos marrones difícilmente observaban con claridad, su rostro, aquella hermosa piel salpicada de lunares como un cielo estrellado se contraía en una mueca de desagrado por aquel horrible hedor que emanaba de una de las mazmorras, sus hermosos risos tan negros como la noche quedarían impregnados de esto por siempre, su madre le reprendería y seguramente castigaría por tal atrocidad, mas aquel niño seguía fielmente a su primo, al pequeño príncipe heredero que deseaba conocer cada rincón de aquel castillo.

-Relájate – susurro el niño – solo veremos qué es lo que abre esto – saco una pequeña llave entre sus manos – madre la cuida más aun que la varita mágica – caminando empujaba cada una de las celdas que se abrían en un chirrido molesto al no estar bloqueadas – eh comprobado cada cerradura solo falta aquí abajo, aja – chillo triunfante mientras encontraba aquella única celda que se mantenía cerrada, aquella de la que despedía aquel horrible olor.

-¿Y si hay algo malo? - susurro con miedo nuevamente aquel pequeño aferrándose a los ropajes finos que su primo usaba – dejémoslo.

Madre no dejaría algo peligroso en Auradon – murmuro rodando los ojos mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, un suave clic indico su victoria, la sonrisa de aquel niño se volvió brillante, sus manos empujaban la puerta con cuidado dando unos delicados pasos al interior sin poder divisar nada – vamos Cam no hay nada…

Fuertes y fríos dedos se cerraron contra el hombro de aquel niño ante la mirada aterrada del pequeño que aun seguía aferrado a la entrada, dientes filosos se cerraron contra su cuello mordiéndole al instante, un grito ensordecedor hizo eco entre aquellas paredes propagándose como una mecha encendida, los fríos y muertos ojos de aquel ser extraño se posaron de inmediato en aquel pequeño niño llenándose de sorpresa por su descubrimiento.

El cuerpo de aquella víctima fue entonces dejado en el olvido cayendo entre gemidos y lloriqueos al piso de piedra, aquella misma mano que momentos antes capturaba a su familia ahora se extendía llamándole en silencio, sus ojos firmemente en el parecían invocar un hechizo hipnotizante en el niño que dando un par de pasos se acerco levantando su mano con miedo para atraparle, el gruñido procedente de aquella boca llena de sangre aun tibia en un intento de hablar le hizo salir de aquel trance, mas el miedo le tenía paralizado, no tenia escapatoria, el no podía dejar a Damien ahí, no podía abandonar a su familia, pero tampoco podía luchar el solo era un niño.

-Carlos – gruño la criatura al fin y ahí supo que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien este si ya es el final, pero realmente el final de esta historia por favor no pidan mas que ya no hay motivo alguno para siga escribiendo sobre él, habrá un epilogo para terminar de aclarar ciertas dudas pero aun así sientas libres de escribir la que tengan y la responderé.**

 **Si de alguna forma Jay puede controlar a los zombies no tan bien como quiere pero lo hace.**

 **¡Omg! ¿que es eso? parece como si Carlos reencarnara ¡yey!**

 **Tengo la total creencia que a pesar de todo Carlos ama a su madre, solo hay que ver como él se ilumina cuando su madre le dice no quiere dejar ir a Carlos lejos de ella, el realmente cree que es porque ella lo ama y cuando le rompe su ilusión están lindo y adorablemente trágico, sip el ama a su madre aun que ella sea una maldita perra sin corazón.**

 **La canción es Camera Can't Lie - Last Dance en lo personal amo esta canción y simplemente es tan hermosamente trágica que quería ponerla para cerrar este fic lleno de dolor, aquí el link.** watch?v=pabaUrHQifc

 **Por otro lado aprovecho para mitotearles, porque soy una indecisa de primera y tengo tres jodidas ideas para mi siguiente fic, bueno ya empecé a escribir la historia pero no se cual publicar así que se las diré y ustedes votan por ella ok, tomare en cuenta todos los votos de los otros lugares donde público, recuerden todas son Jaylos aun que parezca lo contrario así que aquí van:**

 **Da la casualidad de que Carlos si tuvo un mejor amigo, mucho antes de Jay y las chicas, solo era un niño cuando le conoció, pero entonces su miedo a los perros le alejo y todo se complicó, así fue como Carlos se hizo enemigo del descendiente del gran lobo feroz. Ahora que Ben lo trae de la isla él quiere reconstruir esa amistad, pero Lowell lo ha dejado de ver como parte de su manada.**

 **Cameron despierta en ese mundo lleno de magia, eso está mal, porque en primera el no es Carlos de vil, simplemente es una actor, en segunda eso no puede ser real ya que es un sueño y tercera obviamente no tiene un enamoramiento con su mejor amigo Booboo el cual parece totalmente convencido de estar en una relación con Carlos, el no es Gay santo cielo.**

 **Jay jamás ah odiado tanto ser el hijo de un villano como ahora, aquellas chicas deslumbradas por príncipes majestuosos y a veces presumidos nunca van a dejar de verlo como algo más que el hijo de un villano, el está bien para ser un polvo rápido en algún rincón, una simple aventura pero no para ser algo serio, nadie puede culpar a Carlos cuando desea con todas sus fuerzas cambiar esto, después de todo es el amor de su vida, el no sabe que cambiar el pasado puede ser peligroso para el futuro.**

 **Así que cual les gusta más, vamos todas tendrán dolor, angustia, sangre, galletas… ok tal vez no galletas pero sería bueno saber cual les gustaría leer primero, o tal vez publicare un capitulo diferente cada semana pero entonces tendrían que esperar 3 semanas para un nuevo cap de un fic jojojo.**

 **Y bien un comentario?**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Una mentada de madre?... ok eso no ¬¬**


	2. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

" _Las flores ya no llegan_

 _el poema se acabó_

 _lo que un día fue amor_

 _en amargura se volvió"_

Ocho años.

Ocho largos años después de aquella fatídica tragedia amenazo con destruir el mundo donde ahora vivían nuevamente en paz, claro que el camino no fue fácil, tardo mucho esfuerzo y tiempo volver a ser aquel hermoso reino, con ayuda de muchos, Auradon regreso a su esplendor en poco tiempo.

La limpieza de todos los cuerpos, de todas aquellas víctimas fue lo más difícil, muchos voluntarios tuvieron que ver a familiares, amigos, seres amados todos ellos muertos, muchos de los cuales ellos mismos habían atacado en un intento de protegerse, todos ellos arrepentidos por atacar de gravedad a aquellos seres malditos con tal de escapar destruyendo así la oportunidad de verse curados nuevamente.

Aquellos que se negaron a ayudar no fueron repudiados, todos entendían el dolor, el propio rey Ben se negó rotundamente a entrar a su castillo por semanas posteriores, los sepulcros fueron hechos, los entierros tratados y el luto guardado, una tragedia que todos esperaban olvidar y nunca recordar.

Tras la maldición los habitantes de todos los reinos bajaron considerablemente, traerlos de vuelta con magia era imposible, no desde que la única que sabia el hechizo para hacer era la hada madrina, no hace falta recordar el momento en el que Jane descubrió la verdad sobre su madre y su cuerpo su encontrado en aquella oficina cayó en un estado de total dolor que duro días, al parecer fue encontrada por lo gemelos Gastón mucho antes que Carlos.

Claro que la isla también tuvo numerosas bajas pero al ser esto ladrones se creyó que no se les tomaría importancia, mas el rey sorprendió a todos nuevamente al dar a aquellos habitantes sobrevivientes una segunda oportunidad.

Por decreto del rey nuevamente todo aquel ser de la isla que hubiera ayudado en momentos de necesidad al pueblo de Auradon le fue concedida su libertad, así fue como aquellos que ya no tenían esperanza gracias a un pequeño gesto de amabilidad fueron recompensados, muchos de ellos tomaron esa oportunidad para rehacer su vida, los que solo la vieron como otra para volver a su antiguo comportamiento fueron regresado de inmediato, la tolerancia era cero de nueva cuenta.

La reina malvada incluso pudo salir de aquel agujero de inmundicia, como solía llamarle, todos tuvieron que aceptarla a regañadientes ya que gracias a ella muchas vidas se salvaron, claro que hubieron condiciones como tener prohibidamente usar magia, además de ser completamente seguida por dos guardias de total confianza, mas esta no le dio importancia pues al final una gran ala en un enorme castillo llena de espejos fue suficiente para ella, Evie había tomado el título que Blanca nieves tras su muerte y recuperado el castillo por lo que su madre le miro satisfecha ante esto dejándole tranquila incluso después de Ethan, puede que el que fuera un príncipe ayudo mucho.

Ethan el hijo menor de la princesa Ariel se convirtió en el nuevo mundo de aquella princesa, la Atlántida y todo su pueblo habían tenido mucho que ver en la reconstrucción de Auradon, pues ellos permanecieron intactos gracias a que el mar les protegía, pues ante el menor signo de aquel brote, el príncipe Eric tomo a su familia y pidió asilo con su otra patria, aquel rey de los mares fue muy amable al ayudarles y los lazos de amistad se fortalecieron con aquel matrimonio, pues aun que no lo pareciera Evie era parte fundamental de la familia real, ella era después de todo la hermana de Mal.

La hija de maléfica, ella tomo una decisión audaz, al ver al pueblo totalmente devastado, la moral tan baja tras la maldición de su madre y la gran devoción que la gente le mostraba decidió hacer lo correcto una vez más, en cuanto el reino de Auradon se restauro, el rey Ben obtuvo una reina, la boda fue magnifica, todo el reino celebro por días aquel acontecimiento y cuando 9 meses más tarde nació el príncipe heredero la moral del reino estaba en lo más alto.

Aquellos jóvenes tuvieron que madurar a paso agigantados, dejaron de pensar en cuentos de hadas y sus felices para siempre por ver por los demás.

Evie se convirtió en la embajadora entre el ahora reino más poderoso de todos, la atlántica y Auradon.

Mal en la reina y madre que todos necesitaban.

Ben en el rey justo y benevolente que Auradon exigía.

Audrey dejo atrás su egoísmo ególatra aprendiendo a trabajar junto a aquella gente que desprecio por mucho tiempo.

Lonnie regreso a su tierra a tomar el lugar de sus padres y ayudar al emperador a poner todo en orden.

Jane, ella tuvo que empujar sus límites y ser lo sufrientemente fuerte para levantar la escuela nuevamente, porque había demasiados niños sobrevivientes, muchos huérfanos pero pocos adultos para cuidarles.

Claro que no estuvieron solos además de contar con la ayudad de la Atlántida otros reinos lejanos, aquellos que no estaban bajo aquella alianza mandaron ayuda y muchas otras criaturas que habían decidido dormir tras esa paz momentánea despertaron, tal es el caso de las tres hadas buenas quienes se encargaron de ayudar a Jane en la escuela, y a todos los demás con su magia, aquella que poco a poco sano la tierra.

Fueron ocho años después que el pequeño secreto de aquella familia fue revelado.

Ocho años después cuando sus pequeños hijos abrieron la caja de pandora que ellos se empeñaban en mantener cerrada.

Cuando Evie observo como aquel chico, su amigo, su familia tomaba a su bebé en brazos y desaparecía en el bosque no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pues aun cuando los gritos incesantes de Mal le mandaban a detenerle mientras sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hijo que se aferraba a la vida, ella solo lloro al verle partir.

Porque ella estaba segura que aquello era amor, un amor tan puro que incluso había traspasado la frontera del tiempo, lo supo como tuvo a su pequeño niño entre sus brazos, cuando aquellos marrones ojos le recordaban tanto a su hermanito perdido, lo supo al ver como Jay se aferraba al niño para no dejarle ir, ella no sabía que estaba viendo el principio del fin.

Cariño estoy en casa - saludo emocionado aquel chico entrando de inmediato a aquella cabaña en el bosque, una apartada de la ciudad pero aun dentro de los terrenos de aquel castillo – ¿Jay?... ¿hey Bebé dónde estás? – pregunto confundido al no ser recibido como de costumbre, y más aún al notar como aquella habitación estaba vacía, sus dudas no pudieron seguir por mucho pues de inmediato con un fuerte golpe fue de inmediato inmovilizado contra una pared.

Una fría nariz inhalo de inmediato el aroma entre su cuello causándole un escalofrió, el miedo mezclado con el placer, aquellas dos fuertes manos que le habían empujado por la espalda se deslizando lentamente hasta sus caderas donde le sostuvieron con firmeza, aquella nariz siguió olfateándole hasta el punto dulce que se oculta detrás su oreja durando ahí por un minuto más que en otras partes, aspirando firmantemente, deleitándose con el embriagador perfume de su piel, y el miedo se hizo mucho más grande cuando aquellos afilados dientes rosaron suavemente su cuello, cuando una lengua saboreo con tortuosa lentitud su carótida.

-¿Jay? – jadeo el chico tal vez un poco mas temeroso que nunca.

-Llegas tarde – susurro el ante su oído abandonado su cuello al mismo tiempo que dejaba de ejercer presión contra él, para alejarse unos pasos y dejarle darse vuelta.

-Madre quería hablar conmigo hoy – murmuro molesto suspirando un poco por la falta de aquel cuerpo sobre el – pero te he traído la cena – mostro entonces orgullo la bolsa que traía consigo, mas aquel otro joven simplemente se limito a mirarle levantando una ceja ante sus palabras – es venado recién cazado, vamos cariño es cerebro tu favorito ¡yomi! – termino con mucha emoción mas aquel otro chico se limito a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho negándose a tomar el paquete – como quieras – suspiro frustrado alejándose de el para colocar la bolsa sobre una mesa – ya te dará hambre.

-¿Qué quería ella C? – mas aquel chico ignoro su comentario aun cuando no pudo emitir un pequeño gruñido ante aquellas palabras

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre… que regrese a casa, aun llorando la muerte de mi padre – suspiro dejándose caer en una silla - ella insiste en que eres peligroso.

-Es por que lo soy – respondió el árabe mientras caminaba hasta una de las ventanas y observaba por ella en dirección al castillo, no es que pudiera verlo desde ahí pero el sabia realmente, podía olerle, el aroma de su familia, el aroma de todas esas otras personas, de carne fresca – tu padre lo sabia… todos lo saben y sin embargo dejan que regreses cada día.

-Tiene miedo de que escape como la primera vez – rio suavemente el chico recordando aquel momento, el cómo durante un mes Jay le había mantenido con él en lo más profundo del bosque, en como ese chico al que todos consideraban peligroso le cuido como lo mas preciado del mundo, si no fuera porque enfermo y la cara de Jay se lleno de horror cuando la fiebre fue demasiado para un niño de 6 años que regresaron inmediatamente al castillo.

El no lo recuerda pero para el mayor ver a ese pequeño niño en sus brazos hirviendo en fiebre fue horrible, memorias terribles y pasadas llegaron a su mente, recuerdo al verle morir a él, a Carlos, por eso en cuanto ese chiquillo cayo desmayado por la enfermedad Jay no lo pensó mas y de inmediato se dirigió al palacio, no le importo ser empujado por los guardias de vuelta al calabozo, ni las cadenas que nuevamente le apresaron, el volvería a soportar estar nuevamente una eternidad en esa oscuridad si ese pequeño se mantenía a salvo.

Evie pudo a ver dejado que se fueran, ella realmente no pudo detener lo que ella vio como el reencuentro de dos almas que después de tanto dolor volvían a reunirse, mas el dolor y desesperación de una madre durante ese mes se hizo presente en poco tiempo, cuando Jay apareció frente a la puerta rodeado de guardias por que no permitió que ninguno se acercara para tomar al pequeño príncipe el miedo dentro ella era desgarrador, pues la palidez en la piel de su hijo le hizo temer lo peor, pensó que tal vez nuevamente Jay asesinaría a lo mas preciado que poseía.

El alivio tras descubrir que solo se trataba de un simple resfriado trajo el alma de vuelta a su cuerpo, sin embargo su esposo molesto mando a encerrar a Jay nuevamente en las mazmorras donde nunca volvería a verlo, el cumpliría con las ordenes de la reina y no dar muerte a aquel que caminaba entre vivos pero nunca volvería a dejar que se acercara a su pequeño.

Pero aquel pequeño era muy terco, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien y encontró la manera nuevamente de colarse a seguir visitando a tan extraño personaje y aquello se extendió por años, donde su buen amigo Damien le cubrió siempre la espalda, decir que cuando sus padres al fin se enteraron se desato el caos.

En un momento Cameron reía y charlaba animadamente con Jay en medio del bosque, porque si el había encontrado la manera de sacarlo de ahí y al siguiente su padre forcejeaba con él para alejarlo del peligro, fue una total desfortuna que Jay lo percibiera como una amenaza, una entre él y ese precioso niño.

Cameron tenía 12 años de edad cuando Jay desgarro la garganta de su padre frente a él, cuando el realmente observo lo que aquel joven era capaz de hacer, la razón por la que le tenían tanto miedo, mas el no corrió, aquella mirada chocolate observo con firmeza como su mejor amigo perdía la razón ante el contacto de sangre y se dedicaba a devorar a su padre, más un pequeño desliz, un pequeño ruido alerto de inmediato a la "bestia" que saboreando la carne de su víctima en sus dientes le miro como una presa.

Mas aquello finos ojos como de serpiente pronto le reconocieron y aquellas curtidas manos sostuvieron su rostro para obligarle a mirarle con firmeza, pronto aquella frente se recargo contra la suya mientras susurra palabras de amor para él, mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que jamás sería capaz de dañarle, mientras en su mente se perdía por aquel recuerdo lejano del ser que más amo.

Oficialmente el padre de Cameron murió en un accidente de cacería, dos guardias atestiguaron que cayó de su caballo y se rompió el cuello, el funeral fue hermoso, miles lloraron la pérdida de un miembro de la realeza, extra oficialmente cuando Evie busco desesperadamente a su pequeño que nuevamente escapo como era costumbre, le encontró entre los brazos de Jay bañando en sangre de su esposo, no lejos de ahí el cadáver de aquel a quien amo totalmente destrozado. El recuerda como su madre con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a Jay suplicante por no lastimarle, como ella rogaba por que no le hiciera lo mismo más de pues de notar que estaba en perfecto estado ella procedió a revisar el cuerpo inerte de su esposo.

Evie lo amaba, amaba a Ethan con todo el corazón, sin embargo ella aun mantenía sus nervios de acero, aquellos que le permitían pensar con los pies en la tierra, por eso cuando vio como el cuerpo de aquel comenzaba a moverse ella no lo dudo y con ayuda de una gran roca destruyo la cabeza de su amante.

Años más tarde mientras Jay abrazaba a Cameron entre mantas mirando las estrellas, mientras aquel inerte y frio cuerpo intentaba darle calor a un pequeño recién cumplido los 15 años, cuando el chico recordó aquel momento preguntando por que su madre no había dejado que su padre volviera como Jay, este se limitaría a abrazarle con más fuerza y susurrar a su oído "por qué nadie quiere ver al ser amado convertido en esto" y puede que aquel niño quedara mas confundido que antes, pues el amaba a Jay y estaba realmente agradecido de que el regresara, de que le tuviera ahí para él.

Mal sabia que lo que sucedió estaba mal, que si alguien se enteraba podían tener problemas, ellos mantenían oculto un gran peligro potencial para todo Auradon mas nadie tenía la voluntad para hacer algo al respecto, Mal no podía simplemente matar a su mejor amigo, no cuando sacrifico tanto para ellos, Ben no podía simplemente ordenar ningún ataque contra él, no contra el que ayudo a destruir aquella horrible maldición y Evie, ella simplemente no podía, ni siquiera podía odiarle por lo que le hizo a Ethan, no cuando miraba lo feliz y el amor con el que miraba a Cameron.

Así que encontraron una nueva solución, tal vez no era tan buena ni la más cuerda, pero al menos traería algo de paz para todos ellos, Evie y Cameron se mudaron de inmediato al castillo de aquellos reyes o más bien solo fue Evie, pues aquel jovencito se le permitió ir con él, con Jay, alejado del castillo en una parte remota del bosque en los límites de sus dominios una pequeña cabaña se edifico, solo dos habitación, justo para dos personas, donde Jay y Cameron podían vivir sin causar alboroto en los ciudadanos, claro que el pequeño tenía pensado abandonar la escuela, pero al menos Jay sabía que eso era un error y Evie pudo respirar aliviada nuevamente cuando días más tarde un mal humorado pequeño de rizos negros regreso diciendo que Jay no hablaría con el si no regresaba a la escuela.

Un patrón entonces se acordó el seguiría en la escuela aburrido aprendiendo a ser útil, mientras que los fines de semana correría sin mirar a tras para pasarla en brazos de Jay quien le recibía gustoso, había veces en los que él le llevaba pequeños regalos, simples conejos que los cazadores del castillo atrapaban del otro lado del bosque, quedo prohibido para cualquier persona ajena entrar a aquella parte del bosque, no necesitaban repetir el incidente de su padre. A veces Jay cazaba por si mismo animales para mantener su hambre a raya evitando así que algún guardia o algún extraño que se extraviaba en el bosque fuera dañado, él estaba seguro de poder controlarse con Camero incluso con Evie y Mal pero un extraño seria confundido por una presa con ayuda del hambre.

Claro que la seguridad de el pequeño príncipe estaba bien cuidado, Evie mantenía un ojo en el gracias a su espejo mágico, aun que mentiría si no ella lo usara a veces solo para observar a Jay, para mirar a aquel chico completamente solitario que aún se torturaba por la muerte de Carlos, por lo que cada vez que su razón le hacía dudar por enviar a su pequeño ante aquel ser tan peligroso bastaba con una simplemente mirada a que que aun en silencio lloraba la muerte de un ser amado.

A veces, solo a veces Evie se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto, si acaso Jay se daba cuenta que sin importar cuan parecidos eran Cameron y Carlos estos eran tan diferentes entre sí. Si estaba en lo correcto por alimenta una ilusión falsa.

-Mi madre me hablo de el – susurro bajito aquel chico luego de que Jay comiera el regalo que había traído horas más tarde - de Carlos – siguió hablando cuando noto que el otro simplemente no iba a responder nada – yo sé que me parezco demasiado pero… nunca había visto realmente una foto… supongo que es porque les trae tantos malos recuerdos pero… encontré esta – saco entonces de entre su chaqueta un pequeño marco con un cristal – ella me dijo que no estaban muy acostumbrados a las fotos solo el parcia tomarse fotos a cada momento – siguió hablando ignorando como aquel chico dejaba de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo mientras escuchaba sus palabras – dijo que su teléfono estaba lleno de fotos de todos ustedes, algunas tomados sin permiso pero no pudo encontrarlo, entonces mientras limpiaban la escuela dieron con tu celular – contuvo el aliento cuando al fin noto como Jay se había trasladado hasta su lugar para tomar aquella foto de entre sus manos – a diferencia de él, tu tenías fotos de chicas al azar pero que esta fotografía estaba entre todas, ella había la habida tomado la noche de la coronación del tío Ben y tu aun la mantenías… la enmarque para ti – termino en un susurro aun sin saber por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido.

* * *

 _El frio viento nocturno golpeaba contra sus pálidas mejillas, había corrido desde su casa en cuanto su familia al fin le habían dado el visto bueno partir, 15 años, esa noche Cameron cumplía 15 años y solo había un único deseo en su mente._

 _Un beso._

 _Aquello que hasta ahora le había sido negado tendría que ser para él, tenía 15 años ya no era un niño y prácticamente lo había anhelado desde los 11, encontró a su amante casi de inmediato en medio de aquella suave manta esperando por él, aquel joven se hundió de inmediato en aquel firme pecho, sus brazos fríos y rígidos le rodearon con dulzura mientras acariciaban su espalda._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños C – murmuro sonriente Jay mirándole a los ojos, pues al fin había salido de entre su pecho._

 _-15 años Jay – sonrió en respuesta el pequeño, su corazón golpeteando a mil por hora siendo escuchado con claridad por aquel joven que los sostenía – 15 años recién cumplidos- volvió a repetir como si aquello se le fuera a olvidar._

 _-Lo sé – Jay acaricia su mejilla con dulzura intentado tranquilizar aquel golpeteo en su corazón – has crecido demasiado._

 _-¿Sabes lo que deseo? – pregunto ansioso – ¿cómo deseo de cumpleaños? – más aquel joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza confundido por la duda en sus palabras – un beso… bésame Jay – pido susurrante cerrando los ojos esperando al fin su ansiado deseo._

 _-No puedo – más aquella fría frente contra la suya fue lo único que recibió – no puedo, podía infectarte - comenzó a explicar luego de usar por años la excusa de ser demasiado joven para algo así – entonces morirás y no puedo permitir eso – siguió acariciando aquel pómulo con delicadeza._

 _-No me importa, por favor Jay – le miro suplicante con aquellos enormes marrones ojos tan parecidos a los de su amado niño._

 _-NO – esta vez su voz salió firme sin dar cavidad a ninguna discusión y cuando aquel niño intento zafarse de su cuerpo con molestia, Jay le sostuvo con fuerza contra si para evitar su escape._

 _-Bien – suspiro frustrado aquel niño al notar que no sería soltado y mucho menos complacido ni siquiera hoy en su cumpleaños – al menos podemos acostarnos creo que se me acalambra una pierna – murmuro aun medio molesto causando una risa por parte de mayor que dejándose caer sobre su espalda le llevo consigo._

 _Minutos más tarde mientras Cameron trazaba patrones invisibles sobre el pecho de Jay con sus dedos, luego de forcejear un poco ante su mal humor y tras aceptar el hecho de que no sería besado esa noche, él se preguntaba si acaso era tan malo regresar como uno de ellos, ¿Por qué razón su padre nunca volvió como Jay para hacer feliz a su madre?_

 _-Suéltalo – rompió aquel agradable silencio al fin el árabe, cuya mano acariciaba el cuello de su amante con suavidad mientras la otra se doblaba bajo su cabeza como una almohada._

 _-No eh dicho nada – frunció la nariz ante aquello levantándose sobre el pecho de Jay para poder mirarle._

 _-Puedo oírte pensar ¿qué pasa? – suspiro el dejando de masajear el cuello del menor – habla._

 _-Me preguntaba por qué mi padre no regreso – pronuncio con incertidumbre mientras mordía su labio distrayendo tal vez un poco a Jay – Cuando Damien fue mordido todos hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que el muriera y regresara como tú – susurro omitiendo el hecho de que Jay fue el atacante – pero padre no regreso – sus ojos le miraron con confusión._

 _-Él no podía hacerlo – suspiro Jay preguntándose porque Evie no había compartido esa información con él, porque no había sido clara en cómo podían desasirse de Jay – Evie destruyo su cabeza, era imposible que regresara._

 _-¿Por qué? – la confusión en aquel niño fue aún más - ¿Por qué Madre no quiso que padre regresara con ella, con nosotros?... si su muerte le hace tan infeliz debió dejarle volver – aquella mano que había dejado de dibujar sobre su pecho pronto se aferró a su camisa apretándole con fuerza ante aquella revelación._

 _-Por qué nadie quiere ver al ser amado convertido en esto – señalo a si mismo Jay y para hacer más fuerte su punto, abrió la boca para mostrar sus blancos dientes babeantes de hedor a muerte, presiono sus uñas contra la suave piel del cuello del pequeño estremeciéndole._

 _-Jay – jadeo suavemente cuando aquellas uñas dejaron de empujar contra su carne y acariciaron suavemente en su lugar – ¿así es como tu mueres? – respiro profundamente Cameron para intentar controlarse pues aquella pequeña caricia tuvo un gran efecto en el - ¿tendrían que destrozar tu cabeza para detenerte? – pregunto ansioso por saber más de él._

 _-No necesariamente – Jay continuo acariciando su cuello con sus uñas bajando cada vez más por su espalda sonriente ante las reacciones de aquel niño por su toque – si destruyes la columna vertebral – susurro suavemente levantándose para poder llegar hasta su cuello poniéndose a la altura de su oído susurrando – también funciona – y aquellos dedos llegaron hasta su espalda baja donde buscaron de inmediato colarse bajo las ropas para poder deslizarse contra la cálida piel – decapitarme también serviría - soltó con un ronco gruñido contra su oído causándole más reacciones al joven._

 _Y lo que le debió dar miedo le estremecía de placer, pues imaginar a Jay en su estado más salvaje contra él le llevo por otros pensamientos que ninguna persona cuerda llegaría a tener, menos aun cuando aquella criatura tan peligrosa pasaba sus dientes peligrosamente sobre su garganta, mas Camero inclino su cuello para darle más espacio, exponiendo más piel mientras sus manos aferradas a la chaqueta de Jay le pedían con ansia continuar._

 _-Asegúrate de usar algo filoso – volvió a gruñir contra su piel tentado a tomar un bocado de aquel niño – joder C hueles delicioso – aquello ocasiono un jadeo en el pequeño que se estremecía por sus atenciones – un hacha tal vez serviría – roso suavemente sus labios contra aquel punto, mas tan repentino como llego aquel toque así se esfumo._

 _-¿Jay? – se quejó el niño, pues nuevamente aquel joven se dejó caer contra la manta colocando esta vez ambos brazos bajo su cabeza – Jay – suspiro frustrado aquel niño ya acostumbrado a sus burlas dejándose caer contra el pecho de su amante – te odio tanto._

 _-No, no lo haces – se burló el sonriente cerrando los ojos satisfecho por su acción._

 _-Iré a traer e hacha – amenazo mientras su amante volvía a reír por sus palabras envolviendo su cintura con un brazo carente de calor en aquella fría noche._

* * *

Jay tomo aquel cuadro como si fuera algo muy frágil pues ahí en aquella fotografía, Carlos, su amado Carlos miraba sonriente a Jay mientras este pasaba un brazo por los hombros atrayéndole más el al posar para la cámara, la brillante sonrisa del niño y aquellos ojos llenos de lo que ahora notaba con verdadero anhelo le hicieron estremecerse, pues aquel pequeño ser ya le adoraba incluso desde aquel entonces.

-¿Aún lo amas verdad? – murmuro inseguro aquel chico, notando como Jay pasaba suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro tras el cristal.

-C – Jay demoro demasiado en hablar soltando un profundo suspiro mientras mantenía aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de su pecho bajo control – yo…

-No… no me mientas yo sé que aún lo haces – aquel niño dio un paso atrás con miedo, alejándose lo más posible como si aquello le pudiera ahorrar del dolor que esas palabras le causaban - lo sé por qué no dejas de llamarme C – Y Jay al fin levanto la mirada del dulce rostro de Carlos para observar como aquel niño le evitaba con dolo - mi nombre es Cameron maldita sea, pero no me has llamado así desde que nos conocimos – sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza buscando fuerzas para seguir hablando, para continuar con aquella dolorosa conversación - desde que yo tenía 7 años y te saque encontré en aquella mazmorra, siempre es C… ¿Es porque soy idéntica a él? – y ahí estaba lo había dicho, Camero al fin expreso aquel miedo en voz alta, aquel enorme dolor que se negó al reconocer al saber de la existencia de Carlos De Vil.

-Tú no eres Carlos - respondió con suavidad el árabe, colocando lentamente aquel preciado cuadro sobre la mesa más cercana para poder acercarse un paso más al chico que parecía romperse a cada segundo.

-Lo se… yo sé que no soy el pero tú no… - retrocedió aún más al notar como el otro joven se acercaba, huyendo del causante de su dolor - lo sigues amando y yo no soy más que ¡un maldito reemplazo! – exploto al fin gritando aquel secreto a voces, aquello que todos sabían dentro del castillo, que su madre y tíos murmuraban a sus espaldas - y no me importa – suspiro derrotado - no me importa porque te amo… - y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo, el preludio a un ataque de pánico - te amo Jay y no me importaría convertirme en lo que tú eres si con eso estoy contigo.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué tenía que venir? - murmuro molesto el chico_

 _-¿Por qué es mi cumpleaños y quiero venir al algo encantado? – golpeó con suavidad su espalda el chico de cabellos morados._

 _-Debimos traer a Jay… a Damien la agrada – aquel chico se giró para ver a su madre que se recostaba en una silla de playa – ¿verdad Damien?_

 _-Si lo que digas – aquel chico se limitó a colocarse bloqueador no es que hubiera mucho sol pero su piel sensible exigía ser cuidada._

 _-El no vendría – murmuro su madre._

 _-Si Tío Ben permitiera – siguió insistiendo el joven más fue interrumpido por su madre._

 _-No, el no vendrá aun que se lo pidieras._

 _-¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso - ¿él no le teme al agua?..._

 _-Es complicado – respondió su madre con una gran sonrisa – ve a nadar._

 _-Quiero saber – más aquel terco chico se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín adorable._

 _-El no vendrá por que le prometió a Carlos traerle aquí Cameron, seria doloroso para el venir sin él, recordarle que no cumplió su promesa – Mal respondió en su lugar fastidiada por la insistencia del joven mientras colocaba bloqueador en la espalda de su hijo._

 _-¡Mal! – le reprendió Evie escandalizada._

 _-Él quiere saberlo – giro sus ojos ignorándole por completo – el murió mientas lo hacia fin de la historia – más antes de que alguno más pudiera decir algo más, de que Evie volviera a gritarle, el que ahora era Rey les llamaba desde una rocas lejanas para llamar su atención - ¿enserio Ben Coronas? – grito la reina causando una risa en todos los del lugar, solo aquel pequeño se quedó en silencio preguntándose si alguna vez sería lo suficientemente bueno para Jay._

* * *

-No sabes lo que dices – fue el turno de Jay para retroceder, para alejarse de aquel tierno niño que al igual que Carlos era capaz de morir por Jay por alguien que no valía la pena.

-Si lo sé, madre me dijo todo, yo no soy el Jay, no voy a morir y dejarte… pero… pero… quisiera que dijeras mi nombre por lo menos una vez – y Cameron le vio retroceder causándole mucho más dolor aun, le vio rechazarle pero se mantuvo firme en su oferta, en su decisión.

-Tú no eres un reemplazo – tras un largo minuto de silencio Jay al fin hablo, tras darse cuenta de lo ruin que era por tomar nuevamente algo puro y hermoso en un arrebato de egoísmo puro.

-Mírame a los ojos y di mi nombre – pido con mas firmeza en su voz de lo que pensaba, pues por dentro aquel chico se derrumbaba entre sus inseguridades -hazlo Jay.

* * *

 _-¡Cameron sal de ahí en este instante jovencito! – golpeo aquella puerta aquella mujer – la tirare abajo si no lo haces – comenzó a amenazar sin efecto alguno, fue entonces cuando lo escucho el ruido de agua correr y el tintinear de algo metálico caer con fuerza contra el suelo - ¿Cameron?... ¿Camero que haces ahí? – y en aquel momento Evie deseo jamás contarle sobre él, sobre su hermano pequeño Carlos._

 _-Mamá – el susurro casi inaudible lleno de dolor estremeció el corazón de aquella princesa – ¡Mamá!… - ella tuvo suficiente suspirando con fuerza golpeo la puerta una, dos veces hasta que esta cedió lo suficiente para entrar - ¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Qué eh hecho mamá? – gimió su niño tirado entre las baldosas de aquel cuarto de baño a su alrededor mechones de cabello le cubrían._

 _-Oh mi hermoso Bebé – suspiro con un poco de alivio al notar como solamente su cabeza resulto afectada por un mal corte de cabello, pues al parecer tras su arrebato de ira luego de observar aquella fotografía y tras encerrarse en el baño procedió a mutilar sus rizos._

 _-¿Qué hare mamá? – su pequeño le miraba con pánico, ella se dedico a abrazarle con fuerza y consolarle en su regazo – Jay ama mi cabello… ¿Qué hare ahora mamá? – y el verdadero pánico en su voz le hizo sentir mucho más dolor – el adora mis rizos – soltó sollozante para enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su madre._

 _-Lo solucionaremos amor – trato de tranquilizarle – hare una poción y mañana tus rizos serán tan hermosos como siempre._

 _-¿Y si no funciona? – pregunto dudoso aun cuando sabia que las pociones de su madre eran las mejores._

 _-Llamare a Mal y ella te hará el mejor corte en segundos – sonrió amablemente mientras su hijo se limitaba a llorar entre sus brazos._

 _Esa noche tras beber aquella poción hecha especialmente para él los hermosos rizos negros de aquel príncipe crecieron mientras dormía, Mal no tuvo que intervenir pero solo por si acaso conjuro un hechizo para que aquellos mechones crecieran siempre que fueran cortados._

* * *

-Tú no eres un reemplazo Cameron, tú no eres el – Jay le sorprendió, pues ahora le mira, se lo debía, tenía que hacerlo por él, porque había tomado a otro inocente y causado tanto dolor que simplemente no pudo negarle esto - Carlos está muerto y nunca serás él … siento que te sientas así pero…

-Pero tú no me amas – Jay había fallado, Cameron había visto detrás de su cubierta, el había notado la vacilación en sus palabras, el dolor al mencionar la muerte de Carlos, el deseo de tener nuevamente lo que había perdido hace años.

* * *

 _-¡Te odio, maldita sea te odio! – grito molesto el chico ante aquella tumba, frente a aquel gran mausoleo dedicado a ese pequeño ser._

 _-Cameron – llamo aquel otro joven – Es suficiente vámonos, sabes que tu madre se enfadara si vandalizas de nuevo este lugar – suspiro frustrado el chico mientras intentaba retirarle del lugar tomándole del brazo._

 _-Tu no lo entiendes Damien – respondió con brusquedad soltándose de su agarre – siempre has sido el centro de atención, lo has tenido todo – mordió su labio en frustración – cada vez que estamos juntos te miran a ti, el gran Damien, heredero de Auradon, soy un príncipe también y solo me ven como el compañero de juegos del príncipe heredero – escupió las palabras con ira – Jay me mira como si yo fuera todo su universo, como algo valioso – cerro los ojos apretando son fuerza sus manos – creí que al fin tenía algo que solo era mío… alguien que me viera solamente a mi…_

 _-¿Cameron? – Y aquel otro príncipe aun no entendía bien porque su mejor amigo había pasado de honrar aquella tumba que desde pequeños fueron educados para celebrar a destrozarla en un arranque de ira rompiendo jarrones, destrozando aquellos ángeles que adornaban la entrada, Damien no entendía la razón del odio de su primo hacia aquella persona que descansaba en ella._

 _-Soy su reemplazo – susurro luego un largo silencio – de él – jadeo con angustia mezclada con ira – Jay no me mira a mi… si no a su ex – volvió entonces su mirada nuevamente a aquel nombre que estaba tallado en oro en el umbral a la cripta – te odio tanto Carlos de Vil – termino para ceder a las lagrimas al fin, para ser consolado por su mejor amigo, por su familia, el único que le comprendía un poco en aquel momento._

* * *

-Cameron… - más el no quería hacerle sufrir, no a ese pequeño que tanto años le dio de felicidad, no cuando nuevamente tenía algo por lo que existir y no perderse en su mente.

-No… está bien yo lo sabía – susurro suavemente al momento que aquellas curtidas manos con las que tan familiarizado estaba tomaban su rostro con dulzura - siempre lo supe solo tenía la esperanza de que cambiara – continuo pues aquellos pulgares suavemente limpiaban aquel par de lágrimas que no había notado dejar caer – bésame – suplico con los ojos cerrados -solo bésame – volvió a repetir esta vez mirándole a los ojos, tratado de transmitirle todo aquel amor que siempre le demostró.

-No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes – suspiro Jay cerrando los ojos para colocar su frente contra la de aquel pequeño niño - quiero que vivas, que sientas – Cameron pudo sentir aquel aliento de muerte sobre sus labios causándole un placer inexplicable -tú no puedes ser como yo.

-¿Lo extrañas? – cuestiono el pequeño colocando ambas manos sobre las de Jay para llamar su atención, para hacerle abrir los ojos nuevamente.

-Cada día de mi vida – fue en ese entonces, cuando al fin aquellas palabras salieron de su boca que aquel niño lo comprendió, observo todo aquel dolor, toda aquella soledad con la que aquel ser cargaba en su interior.

* * *

 _Jay suspiro mirando mas allá de la ventana donde los rayos azules de la luna entraban para iluminar la habitación, más allá de esta, en una pequeña cama un pequeño ser se mantenía dormido, su respiración bajaba y subía en un ritmo calmado, apacible, casi melodioso para él. Jay volvió a mirar en dirección a aquel chico y nuevamente a la ventana, a aquel castillo donde un cementerio celebraba a su gran amor, lo conocía muy bien, la ruta para llegar a aquel mausoleo donde su pequeño niño descansaba eternamente, pues lo visitaba a menudo siempre en las noches para que nadie fuera participe de aquel reencuentro, para que nadie viera el dolor en su ser, para que nadie viera a aquel joven llorar abrazado a una tumba fría._

* * *

-Cameron – y el sonido de su nombre en los fríos labios de su amante le sacaron de sus pensamientos le trajeron tanto placer así como dolor, pues ahora que sabía cuándo le extrañaba no podía simplemente olvidarlo - te llevare al lago encantado – termino Jay con una pequeña sonrisa, una tan falsa y llena de dolor que le hizo estremecer.

-Mi madre no lo aprobará, y tía Mal fue muy específica sobre no salir de los límites del – respondió rebatiendo aquella invitación, pues el vacío de aquella sonrisa aún se enterraba en su corazón como una fría daga de hielo - ¿quieres ir al lago? – y entonces algo hizo clic dentro de él, algo que había enterrado en su memoria al negar aquel sentimiento de soledad.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto – volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan vacía, tan derrotada sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas en un gesto que en lugar de transmitir amor le causaba más dolor a cada segundo, pues ante él se encontraba un hombre totalmente derrotado, el había perdido las esperanzas, Jay solo le llevaría para hacerlo feliz, para mantenerle contento y aun que aquello debió darle mucha felicidad le odio.

Odio a Jay por renunciar a si mismo por hacerle feliz.

Odio a Carlos De Vil por tomar el corazón del hombre que amaba.

Se odio a si mismo al darse cuenta de que el había anhelado esto todo el tiempo.

-Me encantaría – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿podrías pasarme mi chaqueta? – y por primera vez di gracias a cualquier deidad por estar emparejado con la reina malvada pues la naturalidad con la que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca le sorprendieron ante su mentira, la sonrisa de Jay volvió a enmarcar su rostro para darle la espalda y así tomar la chaqueta olvidad en aquella silla - Tal vez mañana podríamos ir a ver a Mamá – Jay le escucho sugerir detrás de su espalda confundiéndole un poco, pues en todos esos años aquel niño le mantenía alejado del castillo por miedo a que fuera encerrado nuevamente – Estoy seguro que tía Mal se alegrara de verte – y el movimiento detrás de él era tan claro para sus oídos, mas Jay se mantuvo firme dándole la espalda fingiendo no escucharle.

-creo que aún no me perdona por morder a su hijo – suspiro cerrando los ojos preparándose, manteniendo a raya sus instintos al reconocer la intención de aquel niño - pero si, mañana estará bien – y Jay se demoró demasiado tiempo en tomar aquella chaqueta pues nuevamente se quedó observando en aquel retrato el rostro de su hermoso niño.

-¿Jay? – Escucho la inseguridad, el titubeo en aquel llamado dispuesto a brindarle lo que tanto miedo se negaba a realizar, mas nuevamente el enderezo su espalda moviendo suavemente su cabeza para darle permiso, para hacerle entender que el también quería esto - Te amo...

-También te amo – respondió él joven pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre el rostro sonriente de la fotografía, fue una fortuna para el que no pudiera llorar, o posiblemente una lagrima se deslizaría por su mejilla en aquel instante - C – termino dándole el ultimo empujón que aquel chico necesitaba entonces lo sintió, el frio metal incrustándose en su espalda, en su columna vertebral con tal fuerza que casi logra su cometido.

La sangre que inexplicablemente aun liquida se mantenía en sus venas llenas de magia, aquella que le permitía mantenerse cuerdo aun tras aquella maldición broto de sus labios y aquella herida, su cuerpo pronto cedió contra aquella mesa, sus manos instintivamente trataron de mantenerle aferrado a ella más fue inútil por lo que cayo con brusquedad al suelo, la sangre salpicada en aquella madera ahora esparcida por sus manos manchaba el contorno de aquella fotografía.

Su cuerpo convulsionante ahora de espaldas al suelo hacia casi imposible un segundo golpe en aquella herida, aquel niño se acercó lentamente a su costado levantando en el aire aquella pesada hacha con la que solía cortar la leña que les mantenía calientes en las noches, Jay levanto su mano ensangrentada en su dirección pues aun cuando no sentía dolor alguno empezaba a debilitarse.

-Car….Carlos – escupió las palabras junto aquella sangre que luchaba por salir de su sistema, pues entre la bruma de la muerte, entre aquella borrosa visión, la sombra de Carlos levantando una pesada hacha para matarle le recibió y no pudo evitar aquella pequeña sonrisa que escapo de sus labios al sentir que por fin seria libre.

Cameron dejo caer su arma contra el cuello de Jay.

Una vez…

Dos veces…

Tres veces con fuerza hasta asegurarse de que aquella cabeza había sido desprendida totalmente de su cuerpo, la sangre sal picante manchaba ahora sus finas ropas celestes, sus zapatos favoritos pisaban aquel charco que formándose le había rodeado, la visión de Jay decapitado en el suelo revolvió su estómago, sin poder evitarlo vomito de inmediato sobre el cuerpo ahora si inerte de su ser amado, sus manos aun aferradas a su arma se negaban a soltarla, el sonido de pasos marchando a la cabaña le hizo recuperar algo de compostura salió entonces por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver marchar a los guardias del castillo llamándole por su nombre alarmados por aquella cantidad de sangre, empujándole fuera de ella mientras buscaban dentro de esta al supuesto atacante, mientras dispuestos iban a detener a Jay de hacerle daño.

Pero el daño no fue físico esta vez, y aquellos no podían protegerle de esto.

En cuanto la realización del dolor de Jay fue obvio para Cameron este de inmediato le mando a buscar su chaqueta, el realmente no quería hacerlo, matar al ser amado no debería estar entre las formas de mostrar su amor verdadero, pero él sabía que Jay no era feliz, que quería ser libre y reunirse con Carlos tal vez, por eso les llamo, apretó el pequeño botón en el dispositivo que el Rey Ben le dio haciéndole prometer que lo accionaria si se sentía amenazado, pues aquello enviaría una señal para que los guardias vinieran a buscarle, aquellos mismos guardias que se aseguraban de que Jay realmente estuviera muerto.

Jay estaba muerto.

Él le había matado, aquel peso al fin cayo en su cabeza, levantar el hacha había sido fácil, dejarla caer aquellas tres veces extra fueron sin pensar, pero ahora que todo había terminado, que en sus manos aún se aferraba el arma homicida, que su madre le llamaba buscando heridas alarmada por la cantidad de sangre manchando su cuerpo fue que la realización de sus actos toco fondo.

Soltó entonces el hacha manchada de sangre y dolor, sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a su cabeza con horror y el grito más desgarrador de todos emano de su garganta.

Y aquel joven chico lloro aferrándose a las faldas de su madre, lloro porque su corazón se rompió al hacer aquello que ninguno otro tuvo el valor, lloro porque supo al fin que le había dado paz al ser que mas amaba, lloro porque ahora lo había perdido todo, lloro porque nunca fue lo suficiente para lograr que aquel chico le amara.

No hubo funeral para aquel chico, pues oficialmente Jay murió el día en que la maldición termino junto a todas aquellas víctimas, aun así Cameron no pudo haber asistido pues de inmediato fue puesto en cuarentena, había estado expuesto a aquella maldición por mucho tiempo por suerte no estaba infectado.

La cabaña fue quemada hasta los cimientos junto a todas aquellas pertenencias, entre las llamas ardientes aquella fotografía manchada de sangre se consumió lentamente sin que nadie pudiera evitado, el perímetro alrededor de la cabaña también fue incendiado, Mal tuvo que utilizar mucho magia pues la mitad de aquel bosque junto con sus animales fueron sacrificados para evitar una propagación, aquellos que no podían salir del campo mágico coloco cuando la cabaña fue construida y se consumieron entre las llamas, su magia ayudo a reverdecer el bosque pues sin su ayuda tardaría años en reponerlo.

El cuerpo de Jay aun cuando Ben deseaba quemarlo de igual manera fue colocado junto al de Carlos ante la insistencia de Cameron, entre ruegos y suplicas con ayuda de Damien aquello fue permitido.

* * *

-Tu maldición fue tan mortífera, que causo mucho dolor… abuela – susurro aquel joven de cabellos morados, mirando desde la ventana de aquella altísima torre donde un enorme terrario guardaba a su pequeño habitante – es una lástima que nunca aprendas a amar, seria interesarte tenerte aquí para responder a mis charlas – suspiro molesto el chico mirando como a lo lejos aquella hoguera ardía – incluso ahora sigue causando dolor – el ruido de un aleteo le saco de sus cavilaciones pues pronto un viejo cuervo negro se posaba en la ventana junto a el – gracias diablo – murmuro mientras aquel dejaba un pequeño conejo, una cría tal vez en sus manos aun viva, y aquel chico se limito a tomarla entre sus manos acariciando con dulzura su pequeña cabeza – estoy seguro que tu serias capaz de enseñarme mejor sobre la magia a esas tres viejas hadas – murmuro molesto levantando el pequeño conejo hasta su rostro para mirarle fijamente – aun cuando Auradon será mío siempre es bueno tener opciones – sonrió al pequeño animal que le miraba con miedo – ¿no es así abuela? – y entonces aquel joven procedió a morder con fuerza la cabeza de aquel animal para devorarlo de inmediato manchando sus hermosos dientes de sangre mientras aquellos brillantes ojos verdes se tornaban rojos por un instante – bueno debo irme.. alguien debe consolar a Cameron, esta inconsolable y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, nos vemos después abuela, Diablo – y así sin más el chico salió de la torre donde había sido confinada aquella salamandra luego de varios años, donde un cuervo se posaba todo el tiempo a la espera de su señora, donde una gran hada era prisionera de su propia magia.

En una tumba en el cementerio real, entre príncipes y duquesas, entre reinas y reyes, en la cripta mas hermosa de todas se alzaban dos pequeñas tumbas, una al lado de la otra en una de ellas yacía los restos de un joven dulce y adorable, de mirada soñadora y alegre, al otro lado se levantaba otra donde descansaba un chico malicioso, uno que cargaba sangre entre sus manos, un chico leal con tal de todo para proteger a los que amaba.

Era la cripta de los amantes una que fue sellada de inmediato pues nunca más se abriría, Cameron no fue a visitarla más que una sola vez, el día en que se limitó a colocar una simple rosa carmín para el que nunca fue su amante, dejo de ir aun cuando paso parte de su vida gritándole con ira a los restos cuyo dueño nunca dejarían la memoria de Jay, pues aun cuando paso odiando al residente de aquélla tumba por mucho tiempo por tomar el corazón de Jay para sí, ahora simplemente no tenía intención de acercarse, porque ahora estaban juntos, y nadie tenía el derecho de molestarles.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Note que en varios Fics los chicos villanos se llaman solo por su inicial como apodo no recuerdo que esto pasara en el libro, pero tal vez si en la versión en inglés o solo sea algo que hace el fandom en ingles sin embargo ya que me funcionaba decidí utilizarlo por eso el hijo de Evie se llama Cameron yey!**

 **Damien es Francés significa aquel que Doma o somete.**

 **Damien tiene 7 cuando Jay le muerde, Cameron tiene 6 años cuando esto pasa.**

 **Damien fue afectado por la maldición debido a su sangre humana pero al igual que su madre es heredero de una gran magia, se podría decir que a diferencia de Jay el tiene pleno control de esta, si el muerde o besa a alguien no lo infectaría a menos que quisiera hacerlo.**

 **La barrera alrededor de la cabaña de Jay se encuentra para contener la infección, ósea a Jay el no puede salir de esa parte del bosque al igual si algún pequeño animalito se infecta no podría salir de esta, nadie se infecto pero aun así cuando quemaron esa parte del bosque Mal cerro a un mas esa barrera por lo que cualquiera dentro no podía salir, infectado o no, el sacrificio de animales inocentes fue un precio pagado por Ben si es evitaba la infección.**

 **Cameron visitando la cripta de Carlos y reclamándole mientras Damien le detenía de vandalizarla tenía que escribirlo simplemente.**

 **La canción es Un ángel llora de Anette MORENO, la escuche durante todo el tiempo que escribí este epilogo me hizo llorar horrible sobre todo por la última parte creo que todos la conocen y saben que es hermosa.**

 **Y bien les gusto?**

 **Merezco una galleta no creen?**

 **Oh vamos fue genial si no lo vieron así no sé qué hacen leyendo mis fic si ya saben cómo me gusta matar a todos ¬¬… en ese caso aléjense de futuros fics porque esto se pondrá bueno…**

 **Próximamente… mucha más muerte y dolor viene no se pierdan mi próximo fic ¡Yey!**

 **Nadie, pero nadie dijo nada de mis otras opciones de fics, igual las voy a subir cuando me de la gana solo para que lo sepan y estén pendientes...**

 **Hice algunos dibujos para este trabajo por favor pasarse a mi Deviant art**


End file.
